Promesas Rotas
by Sayuri1980
Summary: Bella y Edward mantienen una relacion de 5 años desde el instituto, pero ahora parece que la relacion ha dejado de funcionar para uno de los 2,alguien no cumplira lo que prometio. B&E. TH. Minific
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, yo de nuevo, esta historia se me ocurrio hoy escuchando una cancion, espero y les guste solo constara de 2 capitulos. Espero que haya quedado por lo menos presentable. En el flash de Bella pueden poner la cancion esta muy bonita. **

**http:/w w w. y o u t u b e .c o m / w a t c h ?v = N n M g O 5j -P 0& fe a tu re= r e l a t e d  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes ya saben de quien son y la historia pues es mia. Saludos chicas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROMESAS ROTAS<strong>

**Bella**

–Chicas, Chicas… Me caso, me caso Bella, Por Dios, me caso!–gritaba Alice dando pequeños saltitos antes de llegar a la mesa donde nos encontrábamos Rosalie y yo. Sin duda estaba feliz, por fin su sueño se hacía realidad.

Rosalie y Alice eran mis mejores amigas desde que estábamos en el instituto cuando yo tenía 17 años, conocí a Alice primero junto con su hermano Edward quien actualmente es mi novio, después conocimos a Rosalie junto con su hermano Jasper quien es ahora el prometido de la pequeña saltamontes, y por Rosalie conocimos a Emmett su ahora ya esposo desde hace 6 meses. Todos nos conocimos en el Instituto aunque Emmett y Rosalie iban un año adelantado siempre se juntaron con nosotros, los amigos de su hermano. Rosalie y Emmett eran la pareja mas fogosa que hubiera conocido, pero Edward y yo éramos los mas empalagosos según mis amigos, siempre nos hacían burla de que seriamos los primeros en casarnos, burla que siempre refutaba, porque si bien era cierto que era lo que más deseaba ser la esposa del chico más cotizado del instituto también era cierto que prefería terminar mi carrera y experimentar el ambiente laboral en el área de Edición de libros y Edward estoy segura que preferiría ser Doctor antes de casarse.

Sin embargo ahora el sueño del matrimonio no creo que se haga realidad hace exactamente 3 meses que Edward está totalmente cambiado, ajeno al Edward que yo conocía, tal vez sea la rutina diaria, no lo sé. Cuando salimos de Forks para estudiar la Universidad Edward y yo compartíamos departamento, de hecho a partir de entonces convivimos como si fuéramos matrimonio, con todos los derechos pero sin tener un papel, aunque en ese momento no nos importaba. Él fue mi primero en todo, mi primer beso, mi primeras caricias, mi primer faje y mi primera vez en la cama. De lo que estaba segura es que no quería que fuera mi primer rompimiento sentimental, estaba tan acostumbrada a él que me dolía su frialdad de los últimos días. _Costumbre _ será eso realmente, que ya se termino el amor y solo nos quedo la costumbre. No me negaba a pensar en ello.

–Bella, ¿Dónde estás?– Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

– En Forks, recuerdo cuando las conocí y hablábamos precisamente de el día en que nos casaríamos, Rosalie ya lo hizo ahora tú enana, quien lo iba a decir, tanto que pregonaban que yo sería la primera pero al parecer seré la ultima– dije esto último con un tono de tristeza no quería que se dieran cuenta que las cosas con Edward iban un poco mal.

–Mi hermano es un tonto Bella, yo no sé cómo pueden seguir retrasando el paso que darán tarde o temprano, que bien podría ser más temprano. Oye y por qué no hacemos una boda doble?– Por un momento me atragante con la bebida que tenía en mi boca. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido semejante locura.

–Estás loca Alice, en primer lugar es tu boda, no querrás que yo te robe protagonismo–Sonreí porque sabía que el hecho de planear su boda y ser el centro de atención es lo que más añoraba Alice.– en segundo Edward no me ha pedido que me case con él. Y tercero y no por ello menos importante sabes muy bien que lo último que yo deseo es una boda tan majestuosa como tú lo planeas. Sabes que prefiero lo sencillo.

Alice agito su mano como tratando de callarme por no querer compartir el día mas importante de nuestras vidas.

Alice nos relataba como Jasper la había sorprendido pidiéndole matrimonio, una manera romántica e inesperada, algo que ni la propia Alice pudiera adivinar, Jasper sin duda lo supo planear, porque si de algo presumía Alice era de su sexto sentido de intuición y premonición, no sé como lo hacía pero siempre sabía lo que ocurriría o si alguien planeaba algo a sus espaldas. Quedamos en reunirnos el fin de semana para anunciarle a la familia el compromiso de la parejita más ensoñadora que existía en Seattle.

Cuando llegue a nuestro departamento, note que Edward ya se encontraba allí, corrí hacia la recamara, solo quería mirarlo y abrazarlo, lo necesitaba, hacia 2 semanas que no teníamos intimidad, siempre había algo que se interponía entre nuestros momentos de placer, sus guardias nocturnas, sus desvelos y cansancios, o yo el tratar de buscar un mejor trabajo y dejar el empleo de bibliotecaria. A pesar de que ya me había recibido ninguna editorial quería darme trabajo por falta de experiencia, me castraba,_ como diablos quieren que tenga experiencia si no me dan la oportunidad en ninguna maldita empresa de Seattle._

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, lo vi, estaba acostado en la cama, tenia puesto solo los pantalones azules que llevaban los cirujanos y el pecho descubierto, Dios era tan hermoso, lo amaba, no era costumbre realmente lo amaba, pero algo pasaba definitivamente algo estaba cambiando y no era yo, _Dios por favor que no haya dejado de amarme, no lo soportaría. _ Me incline de rodillas junto a la cama a la altura donde se encontraba su cabeza, acaricie su cabello y su rostro, estaba profundamente dormido, tenía la barba de una semana, definitivamente estaba muy cansado. _ Por dios Bella el hombre se está desgastando en ese hospital y terminando su residencia y tu pensando en porque no te hace caso, eres una inconsciente. _ Me recriminaba a mi misma por no comprender que Edward definitivamente eso era lo que le pasaba, estaba concentrado en su carrera.

Salí de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso en su mejilla, y me dirigí a la cocina tenia deseos de prepararle una rica cena para que recargara energías necesarias eso era lo que siempre me decía, mi comida lo nutria, aunque yo le decía que era un exagerado.

Mientras la cena se cocía en el horno, me dedique a buscar propuestas de trabajo en internet, Edward seria un cirujano reconocido de eso no me cabía duda y yo no quería seguir siendo una simple bibliotecaria. Entre a mi correo y vi un mensaje de Erick Yorkie:

**Bella:**

**Que tal chica? Como has estado? Quiero pensar que muy bien, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, Cuanto será? 2 años? No recuerdo la fecha exacta, solo sé que el ultimo año de universidad me comentaste que querías hacer tu máster en Lenguas extranjeras, Lo realizaste? Si es así déjame te cuento que tengo una excelente propuesta para ti. Estoy laborando en una editorial, la verdad que me va muy bien, es lo que siempre soñamos Bells, y sobre todo que tengo el honor de reclutar personal para el área de Edición, así que este el motivo de mi correo, Bella me gustaría que aceptaras esta propuesta de trabajo, La Editorial esta apenas empezando, pero hay muy buenos escritores que ya están confiando cada vez más en esta empresa para la publicación de sus libros, así que, que dices? Te animas? **

**Por cierto olvidaba decirte que la Editorial esta en Inglaterra.**

**Espero que lo pienses bien, y te animes a seguir a la pandilla de Filosofía y Letras, sabes quien ya se animo, Ben y Ángela, están aquí en Londres, le mande la propuesta a Mike y a Jessica, espero que acepten, y nos harías muy felices si tu aceptaras, aunque claro entiendo si dices que no, tienes a Edward y estoy seguro que no querrás dejarlo, aunque te lo puedes traer. Jejeje. **

**Cuídate Bells, y no tardes en darme a conocer tu decisión. **

**Con Cariño Erick.**

Wau! Quien lo iba a decir los chicos en Inglaterra. Sin duda era una excelente propuesta pero no, no podía aceptarla, jamás dejaría a Edward. El pitido del horno me alerto que la cena ya estaba lista así que fui corriendo a sacar el pollo. Cuando salí de la cocina, vi a Edward totalmente bañado y arreglado, no sabía que saldría nuevamente.

–Hola Amor, descansaste? Me acerque a él para darle un beso en los labios, pero él hizo un movimiento señalándome la laptop que había dejado en el comedor y con el Correo abierto, por lo que ya no pude besarlo. –Qué? Pregunte, sin percatarme aun de lo que me señalaba.

–Así que, un trabajo en Inglaterra?- Su voz se escuchaba más grave de lo normal, y eso me alerto, había leído el correo.

–Ah sí, pero lo voy a rechazar.

–Porque?

–Tú me preguntas por qué?–levante mi ceja más de lo normal, digo era obvio que no pensaba marcharme de su lado, no ahora que las cosas no se veían bien. O acaso el si quería que lo dejara, ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

–Sí… Porque Bella? Porque no aceptas… digo siempre te estás quejando que aquí no encuentras el trabajo por el cual tanto te afanaste en estudiar, ahora que tienes una excelente propuesta es ilógico que la rechaces, y de una vez te digo que si es por mí, más vale que la vayas aceptando.

–Que, quieres decir que si es por ti? Explícame Edward, que quieres decir con eso?

–Bella, no puedes detener tus sueños por estar junto a mi, por Dios yo soy el único que está cumpliendo con sus metas y sus deseos, he logrado todo lo que me he propuesto y tu, que hay de ti, te has encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes cumpliendo un papel de esposa que no te corresponde.

–Para, para ahí.– a estas alturas mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho, definitivamente esta conversación no me agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando.– Si no he encontrado el trabajo es porque no me han querido dar la oportunidad Edward, pero eso no quiere decir que me dé por vencida, y respecto al papel de esposa que he asumido, bueno, esto es algo que deseo hacer porque Te Amo, no porque tú me lo hayas impuesto, es algo que sale de aquí.– agarre su mano y la coloque en mi pecho justo donde se encuentra el corazón. – y bueno es el mejor empleo que podre desempeñar, total cuando nos casemos no habrá problemas en acoplarnos ni yo en mentalizarme con mis labores como le sucedió a Rosalie.

–Casarnos? No, Bella, yo no pienso casarme.

–Qué?– Mi voz salió casi como un chillido.

–Lo que has escuchado, no entra en mis planes el casarme, acaso no has visto a Rosalie y a Emmett, míralos se llevan como perros y gatos cuanto les duro el amor, tan solo un mes. Tantos años de novios y amantes para que al final firmando un estúpido papel su relación esté a punto de irse al caño.

–Pero el que a ello les suceda eso, no significa que también nos ocurrirá a nosotros, por Dios Edward, no puedes compararnos a ellos, Rosalie siempre fue una niña mimada en su casa todo le hacían, jamás tuvo la osadía de tomar una escoba o por lo menos meter la ropa en la lavadora, y que me dices de Emmett para el todo es un juego ni siquiera para hacer las compras del hogar lo toma en serio. Tú y yo hemos vivido juntos por casi 5 años, nos conocemos perfectamente, no puedes pensar que si nos casamos todo irá mal.

–Tal vez tengas razón, pero lo siento Bella, no pienso casarme, y si eso es lo que esperas de mi, será mejor que te vayas desilusionando, aceptes ese trabajo y encuentres a alguien que pueda hacer realidad tu sueño de una casita feliz.– Se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, y no me daba la cara, que era lo que estaba haciendo, no entendía nada.

–Alto ahí, Edward, no sé qué diablos te sucede, pero no puedes dar por terminada esta charla, hasta que no me expliques qué demonios sucede contigo. Es Enserio? Estas terminando nuestra relación?

–No Bella, estoy dándote una mejor opción.

–Esa es una mejor opción, para ti? O para mí?

–De que hablas?

–De que hablo? Por Dios Edward hace 3 meses, 3 meses que estas totalmente distante, distraído, esta es la plática más larga que hemos sostenido en tanto tiempo, y 2 semanas exactas que no me tocas, y ahora que se presenta una oportunidad de trabajo en otro país, vienes y me dices que me vaya. Dime la verdad, dime qué diablos está pasando contigo, pero quiero la verdad Edward.

–No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, tu bien sabes que el hospital me está absorbiendo hasta el tuétano, no tengo cabeza para nada mas, y el hecho de ver que te sientes frustrada, me revienta porque siento que estoy robando una parte de tu vida que deberías vivir, salir y explorar otros horizontes.

–Seguro que es eso?– me acerque a él, al verlo recargado en la pared con su cara triste y agachada sin hacer el intento de mirarme a los ojos.

–Edward– le llame, quería que viera mi rostro– Edward, mírame– cuando estaba frente a él, acaricie su rostro y peine su cabello que caía en el.– Te amo mi amor, y no me estas robando nada, estoy aquí contigo porque quiero, porque quiero estar contigo, y si mi sueño de ser una excelente editora no se cumpliera, se cumple el mayor de todos, estar con el hombre que amo.–Edward recargo su rostro a mi mano y la tomo junto con su mano haciendo más presión, fue cuando me miro directamente a los ojos, y fue cuando lo vi, algo había cambiado, algo definitivamente había pasado, él ya no sentía lo mismo por mí. Soltó mi mano y se alejo, dejándome mirando la pared. El sabía que yo ya había captado todo, siempre fue así, nuestras miradas nos decían todo. Sus palabras podían mentir pero sus ojos no. Y ahí lo comprendí, en toda esta charla en ningún momento me dijo que él también me amaba. No, al contrario quería que fuera yo la que aceptara irme, la que lo dejara, era obvio que quería el camino libre, pero no lo iba a hacer, los problemas de pareja se resuelven así, en pareja.

–Quién es?

–Quién es, Quien?

–No me creas Idiota Edward, quien es?– Edward abrió los ojos a su máximo esplendor y vio un brillo de culpabilidad, pero en un instante giro hacia otro lado.– Dime quien es la que está ocupando mi lugar en tus pensamientos, esto no se trata de mi mejor futuro, esto se trata de ti, y de tus malditas hormonas que se han dejado encandilar por la novedad del momento, así que no insultes a mi intelecto y dime quién es?

–No sé de qué demonios, estás hablando, y para tu conocimiento no hay nadie. Y sabes que ahora si se termino esta plática. – sin más abrió la puerta y se marcho.

Me derrumbe en el piso, sentía que mi mundo se desmoronaba, algo andaba mal, _Dios acaso soy yo_ me preguntaba, continuamente, me arrastre hacia la sala, y quede sentada recargando mi espalda en el sofá, con mis rodillas alzadas, _Dios, que dolor_, _ así que así es como se siente una decepción _ jamás creí que yo la experimentaría, habíamos peleado antes y dejado de hablarnos uno o 2 días, pero cuando ya no soportábamos más nos reconciliábamos entre besos y arrumacos en la habitación que terminaba con una buena sesión de sexo, pero estaba por demás que esta no era una pelea cualquiera, esto realmente era muy serio. Y lo más triste es que no habría sesión de sexo salvaje _nunca más._

_La Vida pasa_  
><em>el tiempo vuela<em>  
><em>la distancia no se acorta<em>  
><em>al contrario, me envenena<em>  
><em>y me parte el corazón<em>  
><em>(me parte el corazón).<em>

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para mí, la rutina ya me estaba pasando factura, las cosas con Edward seguían igual, no mejoraban y él no hacia el intento de hablar conmigo, sus horas en el hospital rallaban en lo absurdo, casi ni lo veía, el llegaba y yo me iba, o yo llegaba y él era el que se iba, así estuvimos por 2 meses, ya no podía más, me estaba destrozando, quería pensar que era algo que podíamos resolver juntos pero, no, si uno de los 2 no ponía de su parte, nada se podía resolver, delante de los chicos trataba de poner buena cara, pero ya empezaban a notar que algo andaba mal, no quería preocuparlos, mucho menos a Alice con los preparativos de la boda eran suficiente.

_Las madrugadas son refugio de mi locura,_  
><em>y los recuerdos me amenazan<em>  
><em>y me clavan por la espalda,<em>  
><em>tantas dudas<em>  
><em>(tantas dudas)<em>

Las noches sin duda eran mi hora preferida para pensar y meditar, lo había decidido si Edward ya no me quería a su lado porque torturarlo mas con mi presencia, había tomado una decisión me iría a Inglaterra, y buscaría mis propios sueños, tal como él me insistía. Le tomaría la palabra. No podía seguir humillándome mas, mendingando un amor que no me querían dar. Volaría a otros aires y tomaría otros rumbos, esto solo me hacía pensar que definitivamente fui yo la culpable, el hecho de no aspirar mas, fue lo que sepulto el amor de Edward hacia mí. Dios llore y llore hasta que mis ojos se secaron era la decisión más difícil que tomaba, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que irme. Mañana haría todo lo necesario para marcharme del departamento. Seria duro, pero yo era una chica fuerte, podría con todo ello, claro que podría, mas lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, que absurdo pensar que todo era para siempre. En esta vida nada está escrito, la historia definitivamente puede cambiar y la mía cambiaba a partir de mañana, entre sollozos quede exhausta hasta que por fin pude conciliar el sueño.

_Que nos paso?_  
><em>¿Porqué nos perdimos?<em>  
><em>¿Donde quedo, aquello que nos prometimos?<em>  
><em>¿Quién se metio entre nosotros?<em>  
><em>¿Quien te lleno de primaveras esos ojos.<em>  
><em>Que no me saben mentir,<em>  
><em>que no me pueden mentir<em>

_Dime, que, despues me quedare callado_  
><em>sere parte de tu pasado<em>  
><em>tan solo eso sere<em>  
><em>Dime que, arranca esta maldita duda,<em>  
><em>y salvame de la locura<em>  
><em>Despues me alejare...<em>  
><em>Yo me alejare...<em>

Maldita canción que no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza, iba en el taxi cuando empezó a sonar Que nos paso? De Reyli y Yuridia, describía perfectamente mi estado actual en mi relación, Dios sin querer mis ojos volvían a derramar lagrimas, ya no quería llorar, _Dios dame fuerzas, por favor _ Me dirigía a mi trabajo hablaría con la Sra. Coleman serian mis últimas semanas en la biblioteca, mientras Erick contestaba el Correo que le había mandado diciendo que esperaba que la propuesta siguiera en pie por que iba en camino a Inglaterra, si todo salía como lo estaba planeando a mas tardar estaría partiendo de Seattle en un mes, tiempo suficiente para estar en la boda de Alice y poder irme sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que ya no estuviera aquí.

Alice no quería prolongar por tanto tiempo la espera de su boda, así que habían optado por casarse en 4 meses después del anuncio del compromiso, era una mujer muy precavida, antes de que Jasper le entregara el anillo, ella ya había tomado cartas en el asunto sobre como quería que fuera su boda, así que digamos que en ese aspecto estaba muy adelantada. De hecho Rosalie y yo solo iríamos a tomarnos las medidas de los vestidos para las damas y nada más.

En un mes se llevaría a cabo la boda, así que había decido comprar el boleto sin retorno justamente el mismo día, saldría en el último vuelo de la noche, rumbo a Londres. Me asombraba en gran manera la facilidad que tenía de soportar una buena fachada frente a mis amigos. La forma en que aparentaba serenidad, y que pareciera que nada pasaba detrás de la puerta de mi departamento.

Esta noche hablaría con Edward, lo esperaría si es que llegaba. Tenía que hablar por última vez con él y esperaba que mis ojos no me traicionaran.

**Edward**

Me sentía el peor canalla del mundo, había sido mi mejor amiga, y era mi mujer, la mujer con la que viví las mejores experiencias de mi vida, y ahora le daba la espalda y la sacaba de mi vida. _Como podía ser tan hijo de puta_. _Pues así siéndolo_, contestaba esa voz en mi cerebro. Durante tres meses fui esquivo con ella, sabía que la amaba al menos eso pensaba, pero cuando estaba con Jennifer todo cambiaba, no existía nada mas a mi alrededor. Era una chica fenomenal, Jennifer era una chica encantadora, tez blanca, labios rosados que tentaban a besarlos, cabello liso color caoba y unos ojos color ámbar, y con un cuerpo que invitaba al pecado sin duda era una tentación de mujer a sus 20 años, era residente igual que yo pero apenas estaba en primer año, quería especializarse en cardiología pediátrica, y eso me había ganado sobre todo cuando platicaba con ella y me contaba sus aspiraciones me embelesaba, la chica tenía buenas metas. Lamentablemente la comparaba con Bella y entonces me enfadaba, por que se había abandonado tanto, _ por tu culpa tarado, _ me gritaba una voz en mi cabeza, yo jamás le pedí nada, quería que tuviera aspiraciones y que las realizara no que a sus 22 años se hubiera convertido en una ama de casa sin amor propio. Eso era lo que odiaba.

Lamentablemente me estaba enamorando de Jennifer y olvide por completo todas las promesas que le había hecho a Bella, el de terminar nuestras carreras y casarnos, y la verdad no es que no creyera en el matrimonio claro que creía en el, se que lo que pasaba con Rosalie y Emmett jamás nos pasaría a Bella y a mí, pero ahora no era Bella con quien quería casarme era con Jennifer, y ahí me encontraba en una joyería comprando el anillo para ella. Pensando cual sería el de su gusto. Y al mirar los anillos en el mostrador encontré uno que sin duda le hubiera encantado a Bella, era un pequeño solitario sencillo de oro blanco y amarillo entrelazado.

Y aquí me encontraba 6 meses después de que Bella se fuera estaba esperando a mis amigos para darles la noticia que me casaba, sabía que probablemente me llevaría unos cuantos improperios, sobre todo por que Bella era su amiga y ellos no querían para nada a Jennifer.

Estaba sentado en una mesa de un pequeño Bar donde nos reuníamos para dar las mejores noticias entre nosotros, los primeros en llegar fueron Rosalie y Emmett, al parecer las cosas ya habían mejorado entre ellos era cuestión de saber organizarse, definitivamente Rosalie no nació para ser ama de casa pero si para dirigir por lo que decidieron contratar una persona para el servicio domestico la cual continuamente Rosalie le llamaba la atención por que según ella no lo hacía bien, ja, la experta decía como hacerlo. 15 minutos después llegaron Alice y Jasper estaban radiantes y felices sin duda el matrimonio si les había sentado bien.

–Ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos, dinos cual es la gran noticia? Alice aplaudía y se retorcía en el asiento –No espera hay que pedir primero unos tragos para poder brindar cuando nos digas la noticia– Alice llamo al camarero y Jasper dijo algo a su oído a lo que ella sonreía y negaba.

Todos pedimos nuestros tragos y me extraño que Alice solo pidiera una limonada con agua mineral, en fin después le preguntaría el por qué.

–Bueno chicos, quiero decirles que he tomado una decisión.

–Por fin, ya era hora… La encontraste? Te ha contestado las llamadas? –preguntaba Alice con mucho ímpetu.

–Encontrar? A quien?. Todos se miraron entre si y posteriormente 8 ojos quedaron mirándome fijamente. Entonces comprendí a quien se referían. _Bella._

–No, no la he encontrado, porque no la he buscado y no vine hablar de ella, la noticia que tengo que darles es que voy a pedirle a Jennifer que sea mi Esposa.

–QUE?–El grito de la enana fue el que más sobresalió de los 4, sabía que lo tomarían a mal pero realmente deseaba contar con su apoyo, digo aparte de ser amigos de _ella_ también eran amigos míos, que no?

–Se que no se esperaban esta noticia, pero realmente estoy enamorado de Jen y bueno las cosas con Bella no se dieron, fue más costumbre que amor.

Solo sentí una ráfaga de aire y un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla izquierda sin duda Alice había dejado tatuada su mano en mi rostro.

–Piensas casarte con la copia pirata de Bella, por Dios Edward te creia mas inteligente, tenias la pieza original y te has dejado deslumbrar por lo falso. Acaso no te das cuenta, los rasgos parecidos que tiene esa mujer con Bella, no te vas a casar con alguien original, te casas con el recuerdo que una vez fue Bella y que por estar contigo su brillo se apago, si tan solo la hubieras comprendido y amado de la misma manera que ella te amo, créeme que cuando a ese intento de mujer se le pase la calentura del momento, te cambiara por otro mucho mas apuesto y con dinero.

Las palabras de Alice me habían dolido, y al parecer todos compartían la misma opinión. Jasper y Emmett dejaron sacaron unos billetes de sus carteras y los dejaron sobre la mesa, todos se levantaron en silencio y con su mirada comprendía que no estarían conmigo.

Una semana más tarde prepare una cena romántica para Jen y para mi, allí le pediría que fuera mi esposa, si los chicos no estaban conmigo no me importaba, en este momento era feliz en mi burbuja donde solo existíamos Jennifer y yo.

–Oh Cariño, la cena estuvo excelente, realmente cocinaste tu?

–Si, todo para ti princesa.

–Edward que lindo, y que bueno que sabes cocinar porque yo no tengo ni idea. Con decirte que el agua se me quema.

–Bueno no te preocupes, que para eso estoy yo, para complacer a mi princesa.

–Hay Edward Te amooo!–Me incline hacia ella para besarla, pero ella se alejo.

–Gloss–señalo sus labios–, te voy a manchar. Mejor cenemos.– me aparte de ella y serví la cena.

Cuando ya habíamos terminado al parecer ambos teníamos necesidad de hablar, bueno yo ya sabía que le iba a decir pero ella pareció en insistir en hablar primero.

–Edward, Cariño, sabes que Te amo Verdad? Y me encanta lo lindo que eres, has sido el mejor novio que he tenido, pero que crees?

Esto no me estaba gustando para nada, no era así como tenía planeada mi cena de declaración. Fruncí el seño y me le quede mirando fijamente –Al grano Jen no me gustan los rodeos.

–oh bueno, pues veras el Dr. Sheppard se va al mejor hospital ubicado en Nueva York y ahí tienen a los mejores cirujanos cardiólogos y me está invitando para que continúe mi residencia allá. Dice que tengo mucho futuro y que mejor manera de aprender de los mejores.– mis manos se convirtieron en puños, el doctor Shepard , claro que la había invitado se la quería llevar con él, pues bien nos tendría que llevar a los dos.

–Princesa que bueno, felicitaciones, me alegro por ti.

–Hay sabia que lo entenderías. Porque me marcho mañana.

–Mañana? Porque, no puedes empezar tu residencia en 6 meses, justo iniciando el siguiente año? Yo no puedo irme por el momento, tengo que arreglar unas cosas aquí, dejar el apartamento, y ….

–Edward, para corazón, pero no estoy pidiendo que te vayas conmigo. Por eso Te amo porque eres tan lindo.

Comprendí que no teníamos el mismo concepto de Te amo. Para ella era fácil decirlo por qué no llevaba profundidad ni compromiso como lo era para mí esa palabra. Entonces por un impulso saque la cajita negra donde estaba el anillo e incline una de mis rodillas.

–Jennifer antes de que te vayas, Cásate Conmigo.

–Oh Edward, por Dios, que estás haciendo?– Jen se levanto inmediatamente del comedor y camino de un lado a otro – no, no y no. Edward no pienso casarme, por Dios sigo con mis residencias, no me veo como esposa de nadie, lo siento Edward pero primero está mi carrera y en un futuro muy pero muyyyy lejano probablemente piense en casarme. Pero por ahora está totalmente descartado.

Por primera vez experimente lo que Bella había sufrido cuando le dije que no quería casarme, Dios cuanto la había hecho sufrir, que diablos había hecho tenia a la mejor mujer del mundo y no supe valorarla, me encapriche con una niña que aun no sabía lo que era amar.

**BELLA**

Habían pasado 4 años, 4 años en que Edward y yo habíamos terminado. Y que sin duda habia sido la decisión mas difícil de mi vida, dejarle el camino libre a quien fuera la que me estaba robando el amor de Edward. Pase por una fuerte depresión pero no deje que ella gobernara mi vida, no podía derrumbarme, tenía que salir adelante y le demostraría al mundo que yo también tenía propósitos que no solo me había dejado por el hecho de convertirme en una esposa de florero, claro que tenia aspiraciones, pero deseaba llevarlas a cabo junto con Edward, creía que al terminar su residencia podríamos mudarnos y buscar mejores oportunidades juntos, lejos de Seattle. Pero el ya había encontrado con quien compartir sus logros médicos. Recordé la noche en que di por terminada la relación más hermosa que había vivido.

(pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen el flash back de Bella)

Estaba sentada en el sofá individual de la sala, abrazando mis piernas con las rodillas flexionadas, con las luces apagadas, pero con el reflejo de una pequeña luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana. Me mordía las uñas, y sentía un nudo en mi estomago, recordando los mejores momentos que había pasado con Edward, de pronto escuche el sonido de las llaves abrir la puerta.

Edward entro y se dirigía al interruptor para prender la luz – No la prendas– Edward dio un brinco, lo había asustado –Bella? Que haces despierta?

–Necesitamos hablar, y si esta es la única hora que podemos hacerlo, no me importa.

–Mira estoy muy cansado y no tengo ganas de discutir.

–Quien dijo que discutiríamos, te he dicho que debemos hablar y créeme que es la última vez que te molestare.

Edward se detuvo cuando iba rumbo a la recamara, giro sobre su eje y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, ahora si ya tenía toda su atención.

–Que nos paso? Edward Que fue lo que cambio? Solo necesito que me quites la duda que no me deja dormir, dime en que falle? Y te prometo que lo único que seré para ti a partir de mañana, seré tu pasado. Y me alejare de ti, para siempre.

–Bella, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Simplemente que ya no funcionamos como pareja, nuestros caminos tienen distintas direcciones, y el mío no se cruza con el tuyo.

Agradecía que no hubiera encendido la luz, de esa manera no vería el mar de llanto que estaba derramando. Solo asentí con la cabeza. – Esta bien, realmente deseo que seas feliz Edward, y que logres todo lo que te hayas propuesto, que todas tus metas te den la dicha tan grande como el dolor que hoy estas causando en mi corazón. Un último favor, hazla feliz, y nunca la hagas a un lado.– Me acerque a él y solo deje un casto beso en sus labios seria el último beso.

-fin de flashback-

Hoy regresaba para la fiesta de presentación de mi ahijada Tamara, era la hija de Alice, la duende no me perdonaba que no hubiera estado en el nacimiento de su hija, pero lo cierto es que, era muy reciente la separación de Edward y no me sentía todavía preparada para volver a verlo, así que me sentencio en que tenía que estar en el tercer cumpleaños de la pequeña pitufina, como le llamaba Emmett. Y aquí estaba regresando a Seattle sin saber a lo que me enfrentaba.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? Esta es una pequeña historia es de 2 capitulos que se me ocurrió cuando iba manejando al trabajo y escuchando esta canción, espero y les guste. Mañana subo el final. SALUDOS A TODAS. Agradeceria sus comentarios.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ya saben a quien pertenece cada cosa... no me entretengo mas, chicas se que dije que serian 2 capitulos, pero Dios no podia dejar de escribir y creo que el sabado subire el ultimo, por que mañana subo el de vida Robada. Y esta historia tambien me ha encantado y no pude cortarla, eso significa que soy malisima para los OneShots. Sorry.

No pude contestar sus Reviews pero les agradezco infinitamente, a quienes lo hicieron prometo hacerlo mañana. Saludos y besos, si ven horrores ortograficos es por que lo termine y lo subi, no quise quedarles mal y mañana no lo podria subir, bueno no me entretengo mas, este capitulo tiene imagenes, lo pueden checar en mi profile, besos.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo está escrito bajo la inspiración de 2 canciones.<p>

POV Edward.- **Bring me to life**.- Evanescence

POV Bella.- **Mi ardiente Tentacion**. Sentidos Opuestos

**Promesas Rotas II**

**Edward**

–Oh dios, oh dios, si a si, Edward , Siiii– Maldición la muy bruja había alcanzado su orgasmo y yo no. Salí de ella, recogí mi ropa y me metí al baño del cuarto del hotel. Con frustración abrí la llave de la regadera para que el agua calmara las ansias que últimamente invadían mi cuerpo. _Maldición y mil veces maldición_ gritaba para mí mismo. Hacia 2 semanas que Alice me confirmara que Bella venia para la pequeña presentación de Tamara mi sobrina, Alice y sus ocurrencias, el hecho es que Bella siendo madrina de la pequeña venia para tal celebración de su tercer cumpleaños. Y desde entonces me sentía frustrado, nervioso y no podía alcanzar un jodido Orgasmo.

Salí del baño, totalmente cambiado, Irina otra de las enfermeras que me había echado ya estaba vestida, lista para irnos, así era desde hace 2 años, me tiraba cuanta mujer se ofreciera para calmarme las ansias, me había convertido en un jodido… como me llamaba Alice? Ah sí, Ninfomanó-ególatra-Insensible. Y tenía toda la razón después que Jennifer terminara nuestra relación, me sentí jodidamente mal, no tanto por haberla perdido, si no porque fue entonces cuando comprendí todo lo que había perdido. Había perdido Mi vida, mi alma y El Amor. Oh si El amor, toda aquella cursilería que dices y haces cuando te entregas a la persona amada. Yo lo había perdido y no hice nada para recuperarlo, y tampoco tenía ganas de encontrarlo nuevamente, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que no me iba a entregar por completo a nadie como lo hice con _ Mi Bella. Dios cuanto Tiempo sin pronunciar ese nombre. _ No lo iba a buscar porque sabía que no lo iba a encontrar nunca más, definitivamente obtuve todo lo que quería, fama eso sin dudar tanto en los quirófanos como fuera de ellos, no era el mismo chico que había prometido un sinfín de cosas a su chica amada, no , ese había desaparecido junto con Bella. Realmente mi vida apestaba. Tenía lo que siempre soñé en el ámbito laboral, pero mi vida estaba vacía, porque no tenía con quien compartir mis alegrías y mis penas.

Mis padres prácticamente estaba decepcionados de mi, y yo me había alejado de mi familia, que decir de mis amigos, solo visitaba a Alice, por mi sobrina, la pequeña Tamara , una niña angelical, carita redonda, piel blanca como si fuera terciopelo, su cabello liso, ese cabello que me recordaba a _Bella._ Y con unas cuantas pequitas que bailaban en su naricita cuando hacia pucheritos, _ Dios amaba a esa pitufina_, pensar que yo también podría haber formado mi propia familia. Que Idiota fui, cuando aleje a Bella de mi lado. Lamentablemente todos me aplicaban la ley de Hielo, y mientras estaba presente nunca hablaban de _Ella, _ por lo que no sabía absolutamente nada, hasta que hace 2 semanas Alice me dejo caer la noticia a modo de prevención, –Edward Viene Bella al cumpleaños de Tammy y espero que sepas comportarte?, Cuando digo comportarte, me refiero a que no quiero a ninguna de tus golfas en mi casa, así que evítame la pena de tener que correrte junto con ellas- Esa había sido la advertencia de la enana. Y Desde entonces no he podido conciliar el maldito sueño. Recordando todo lo que una vez tuve y perdí. Y si todavía tenía una oportunidad?, si todavía había una esperanza para mí?, podría ser posible que ella pudiera salvarme de esta Soledad?

Iba camino a mi departamento por las calles de Seattle, en la radio sonaba _Bring me to life de Evanescense_. Sera posible tanta coincidencia?

Sálvame  
>Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad<br>Despiértame  
>Ordena a mi sangre que corra<br>No puede despertar  
>Antes de terminar incompleta<br>Sálvame  
>Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)<p>

Realmente necesitaba ser salvado? Realmente quería volver a tener lo que había perdido? Si, si quería, y trataría de volver a recuperar lo que tenia, solo esperaba que Bella me perdonara.

**B**

Estaba profundamente dormida recargada en la ventanilla del avión, y en mis sueños volvía a recordar a Edward. Dios cuanto había sufrido, pero como bien dicta una frase "El dolor y el sufrimiento son inevitables, pero el sentirte desdichado, es opcional, todo depende de ti". Definitivamente el dolor no se iría de la noche a la mañana pero no permitiría que controlara mi vida, no señor, yo no sería desdichada. Por un mes guarde el luto necesario por la relación más importante de mi vida, quien me iba a decir que hace falta una desilusión amorosa para poder crecer. Los golpes de la vida no te destruyen solo te hacen más fuerte, y así es como yo pude salir adelante, haciéndome la fuerte, viendo lo positivo de la vida. Mi vida no dependía de Edward, no podía seguir siendo la luna que solo giraba alrededor del sol y solo reflejara la luz, yo tenía que ser el Sol, yo podía brillar con luz propia. Y así lo hice.

Me concentre en mi trabajo, los chicos fueron muy buen apoyo para mí, no me sentía sola, tenía mucho apoyo, ellos creían que mi tristeza se debía a que Edward se había quedado en Estados Unidos, no sabían la verdad, que habíamos terminado. Y como no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones no los saque de su error hasta un año después, je, quien iba a decir que no era buena mentirosa, podría ganarme un óscar por mis grandes actuaciones. Pero la verdad solo necesitaba tiempo para poder hablar del tema y no derramar una lagrima mientras lo hacía.

Mi trabajo al parecer le había encantado al Sr. Hendrick, después de ser ayudante de edición me promovió a Editora en Jefe era un buen salto en mi curriculum laboral, y eso me agradaba, ahora podría decirse que estaba viviendo las experiencias de mi vida, y viviendo conforme tenía planeado en la preparatoria, claro que la única diferencia es que no lo compartía con él.

Junto con Ben y Ángela quienes se casaron hace un año salíamos a cenar o tomar unos tragos los fines de semana en un bar, Ángela siempre me criticaba por mi manera de vestir, decía que no era propio de una chica de 25 años, pero a mí no me importaba, hasta que lo conocí a Él.

*Flashback*

Una noche de copas, fui la primera en llegar al Bar como todos los viernes de costumbre, sin embargo Ben y Ángela se estaban tardando más de lo normal, estaba sentada en la mesa de la esquina del bar, sola, tenían 30 minutos de retraso esto no era normal, trate de llamarles por el celular y no contestaban, entraba directo al buzón la llamada. Solo 5 minutos mas y me retiro ya el lunes me las pagarían por el plantón que me habían dado. Saque un billete de mi cartera y me levante para salir del Bar, no tenía ganas de estar sola, así que decidí regresar a mi departamento, justo cuando abría la puerta alguien trataba de entrar golpeándome en la cara con ella, _ perfecto lo único que me faltaba para completar mi día_ pensé.

–Oh por Dios! Te lastime?–preguntaba el individuo al cual todavía no veía porque mis ojos se habían nublado gracias a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, Dios como duele un golpe en la nariz. Me agarre la nariz con las 2 manos y voltee mi rostro hacia arriba, mi nariz comenzaba a sangrar.

–No como quees, simpemente me gano la lisa y estoy obsevando las telalañas del techo.–hablaba como gangosa por el dolor.

–Lo siento tanto, no me fije, perdón, perdón de verdad, vamos te llevo a un hospital.

–Hospital?, no gacias, solo déjame unos minutos tanquila, y ya se me pasada el dolol– no pensaba pasar la noche del viernes en una sala de emergencias además no crei que hubira sido para tanto. Cuando por fin sentí que el dolor estaba cesando.

– No por favor insisto, si no quieres ir al hospital permíteme revisarte, soy Doctor.– me sentó en una banca que había en la entrada del bar para los que esperaban lugar, se acerco a mi rostro y observaba mi nariz mientras yo lo observaba a él. Era guapísimo, digo no tanto como Ed.. él, pero tenía su belleza, media aproximadamente 1.90, piel broncínea mandíbula perfecta con una barba de candado muy finita, y ojos color miel, vestía unos jeans con una camisa azul acero y una chamarra de piel color chocolate. La verdad era un hombre muy atractivo, y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo me sentí mal por no haberle hecho caso respecto a mí vestir a Ángela. Me sentí chiquita, por un momento, pero después recapacite _otra vez no, _ No podía volver a caer en la autocompasión de hacia unos años. _ No más._

–Y bien cuál es tu excusa para estar tan cerca de una puerta que abre hacia adentro?–pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, Dios se parecía tanto, y para colmo era doctor, no podría haber más coincidencia.

–Yo? Perdón, pero acaso creías que estabas entrando a tu casa, cuál es tu excusa para empujar tanto una puerta? Tanta prisa para llegar a tu cita?– oh por Dios lo había dicho, necesitaba saber si tenía una cita y no fui nada sutil, mi rostro se cubrió de un color carmesí.

–Cita? No, para nada– sonreía negando con la cabeza–Nadie quiere una cita conmigo, lo que acaba de pasar es mi pan de cada día, suelo ser muy patoso– sonreía nuevamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza– Por lo general siempre estoy tirando algo, suelo ponerme muy nervioso en las citas, por lo que trato de evitarlas– se encogía de hombros y suspiraba.–Muchas veces no me explico cómo es que soy Doctor, pero la verdad es que trabajar con chiquitines es lo mejor, Soy pediatra, me encantan los niños, tal vez porque me siento todavía como uno de ellos y son los únicos que me entienden.– Dios era un chico muy tierno. Me recordaba un poco a Emmett.

–Así que señorita escucho-detrás-de-las-puertas-, no vine por una cita, quede con unos amigos. Y tú?

–También quede con unos amigos, pero al parecer me fallaron hoy–me había olvidado de Ben y Ángela, me puse rápidamente de pie y de repente sentí un mareo–Hey tranquila! Más despacio! Vamos te acompaño a la salida.

–Gracias, pero no es necesario, tus amigos te están esperando.

–No importa, estoy seguro que sobrevivirán sin mí.

–Ok, si tu lo dices.

–Por cierto, Soy Leo Smith.

–Mucho gusto, Soy Bella Swan.

A partir de ese momento mi vida cambio, Leo se convirtió en parte de mi vida, las similitudes que podría tener con Edward se fueron disipando a medida que lo conocía, Edward era cirujano, Leo era pediatra, Edward adoraba la música clásica, Leo la música electrónica, Edward era muy reservado, Leo era muy extrovertido. Totalmente diferentes, crei que chocaríamos en gustos, pero las diferencias que teníamos hacían más agradable nuestras peleas, y a pesar de que no me gustaba la música electrónica llego un momento en que yo misma me ponía a buscar alguna estación en el radio para escucharla, me recordaba a él, cuando no lo veía. A medida que pasaba el tiempo Leo se hizo imprescindible para mi, era tan tierno, tan único, con él todo era sencillo, por primera vez sonreía a la vida después de tanto dolor, y mis amigos lo notaron enseguida. Leo sabia toda mi historia con Edward le había comentado cuanto había sufrido y que fue el único hombre en mi vida, y que por ello me negaba a abrir nuevamente mi corazón. Leo me conto su historia, no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor, siempre fue muy tímido y no era muy lanzado con el sexo femenino, era más bien reservado en sus sentimientos, y que yo era la primera mujer con la que no se comportaba como tonto. Yo no sabía si creerle o no, era un chico bastante atractivo y no me lo imaginaba arruinando sus propias citas, era muy tierno, pero el hecho de que no se pusiera nervioso conmigo no sé si era una señal, que no era la chica adecuada para él. Hasta cierto viernes en particular.

–Así que esta noche a dónde iremos a Bailar Bella?– Si yo bailando en una discoteca quién lo diría.

–No se, Leo aun no me llama para confirmar, probablemente se cancele– me encogí de hombros y camine hacia mi oficina, regularmente Leo me llamaba a medio día después de comer para saludarme y poner el lugar de reunión del fin de semana, pero aun no lo había hecho y ya eran las 4 de las tarde, estaba a punto de marcarle, cuando detrás de mi zubia un mensajero con un ramo de rosas rojas.

–Señorita Swan?

–Si soy yo.

–Esto es para usted–me entrego el ramo, y lo coloque en mi escritorio– me firma aquí– me dijo el mensajero entregándome un acuse de recibo para la firma.

Ángela corrió hacia mi oficina y cerró la puerta tras de ella– oH por Dios Bella de quien son? Son de Leo, Verdad? Tienen que ser de él?– yo sonreía como una tonta, agarre el sobrecito que estaba entre el ramo y saque una nota:

_No sé qué le pasa a mi corazón que no quiere estar conmigo_

_Le pregunto con quien quiere estar y me dice_

_Que contigo._

_Perdón preciosa por no llamarte hoy, pero tuve un día muy ocupado, _

_Te veo en la noche. _

_Atentamente_

_Tu eterno enamorado_

Definitivamente este hombre se estaba ganando mi corazón, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Por esa sonrisa deduzco que si son de él.–me comento Ángela.

–Si son de él y definitivamente habrá fiesta esta noche, así que me retiro para irme a arreglar.

–Guau nunca te había visto tan contenta desde que llegaste a Londres, Bella, me alegra amiga, de verdad que sí, me alegro mucho por ti.

Esa noche me puse un vestido negro corto con mangas largas y recogí mi cabello en una trenza, algo pasaba conmigo una Bella que no conocía estaba saliendo a flote y me gustaba, me gustaba mi nueva yo, y todo era gracias a Leo, ese hombre especial que estaba haciendo de nuevo mi corazón saltar. Ese hombre de 35 años que hacia renacer una nueva y mejorada Bella.

Leo paso por mi a las 8 de la noche, definitivamente este hombre quería matarme de una combustión espontanea, estaba divino, llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa verde olivo y un saco negro con finitas rayas café, su cabello un poco desordenado, por un momento me recordó a alguien, pero deseche ese pensamiento enseguida.

–Wuau! Estas hermosa– camino hacia mi y de pronto se tropezó con la alfombra, rápidamente se enderezo y se acerco a mi para dejar un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ese tropiezo me recordó las platicas que habíamos sostenido antes que realmente se ponía nervioso cuando una chica lo cautivaba y hechaba todo a perder.

–Gracias, tu también estas hermoso.

–Nos vamos?

–Claro, deja voy por mi abrigo y mi bolso.

Una vez que llegamos a la disco de moda en Londres, Ben y Ángela nos estaban esperando en un reservado, el ambiente estaba a reventar y yo estaba feliz, a Leo lo sentía nervioso, estaba transpirando mas de lo normal, sin duda se estaba encerrando en su caparazón, porque no era para nada el Leo que conocía, Ben llamo al camarero y pido unos tragos para todos, cuando el mesero trajo las bebidas, Leo hizo un movimiento con su brazo que tiro la charola del mesero, tenia que ayudarlo. Sono una canción que tanto le gustaba a él, One Love de David Guetta y lo lleve a la pista de Baile.

_AHORA DEJA QUE ESTA SEA NUESTRA CANCIÓN  
>Y ESTE NUESTRO DÍA,<br>Y ESTAREMOS JUNTOS, ESTAREMOS BIEN  
>PORQUE SOMOS SUPERVIVIENTES,<br>ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO  
>ESPERANDO LO MEJOR,<br>MIENTRAS ELLOS ESPERAN LO PEOR._

Esta canción no era para bailarla pegados, pero yo me acerque mucho a el, y movia mis caderas, levantaba mis brazos y movía mi cabeza a los lados, mientras leo solo ponía sus manos en mi cadera. Me gustaba esa electricidad que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, cuando de pronto el susurro en mi oído– Bella… Lo estoy hechando a perder, se que la voy a regar de nuevo–Su voz sonó apagada. Me aleje de el para ver su rostro y sus ojos no brillaban, el pego su frente a la mia y suspiro.

_PODRÍA INTENTAR ARREGLAR ESTO POR MÍ MISMO  
>PERO SÉ QUE ME SALDRÁ MEJOR CON TU AYUDA,<br>A NADIE LE GUSTA HACER DAÑO PERO,  
>PERO TODO EL MUNDO SE DEBILITA,<br>ALGUIEN EN QUIEN CONFIAR ES LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO NECESITA._

Así que por primera vez fui valiente y me anime, tome su rostro y lo bese, fue un beso lento al principio y después se convirtió en demandante tenía 2 años sin tener sexo y ahora lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba a él, sus besos, abrazos y caricias, cuando nuestra respiración nos demando aire, me aleje de él, tome su rostro con ambas manos y le dije– Hey soy yo, Leo, no hay razón porque tratar de ser diferente, Soy Bella tu amiga, y si tu quieres a partir de esta noche puedo ser alguien más.– Dios si Alice me escuchara no lo creería. Yo declarándome.

–Que si quiero? Por Dios Bella es lo que más deseo desde hace 3 meses, no sabía cómo decírtelo y no sabía si tu corazón ya estaba preparado para recibirme, tenia tanto miedo, Dios Te quiero preciosa.–me pego mas asu cuerpo y me alzo dando una pequeña vuelta junto conmigo, yo estaba feliz y él estaba feliz.

Esa noche, fue nuestra primera noche de tantas noches juntos, a los 6 meses nos fuimos a vivir juntos, tenia tanto miedo, pero él me reconfortaba, su turno en el hospital comenzaba a las 6 de la mañana, y mi trabajo a las 8, cuando el sueño me vencía y no lo despedía para ir a trabajar, él dejaba pequeñas notitas por todo el recorrido que daba hasta marcharme al trabajo.

Una nota en el buro, con un : _Te amo_,

Una nota en el espejo del baño con: _Te amo un poquito más_,

Una nota en el closet con: _No sabes en realidad cuanto Te amo_,

Una nota en la cafetera, con: _Cada día Te amo mas y mas_,

Una nota en la puerta: _MI vida Que tengas un excelente día, Te amo un Chinnnnn_…..

y cuando subía al carro en la parte del espejo retrovisor, estaba una pequeña foto suya con una última notita:

_Para que no te olvides de mi, Te amo preciosa.. _

Yo solo sonreía por todas sus ocurrencias. Definitivamente me había enamorado nuevamente.

*fin de flashback*

Y ahora me encontraba dirigiéndome a la casa de Alice, estaría una semana en Seattle y visitaría a mis padres, mis pequeños viejitos que había abandonado, aunque no dejaba de comunicarme diariamente con ellos, los extrañaba un buen, así que aprovecharía el tiempo que estuviera aquí. La fiesta de la pequeña Tamara era el Sábado apenas estábamos a Miércoles, Leo lamentablemente no me pudo acompañar, tenía programada una conferencia la cual no pudo cancelar, pero afortunadamente estaría conmigo el fin de semana y nos regresaríamos juntos a Londres, así aprovecharía también para presentárselo a mis padres. Les había hablado tanto de él, que era obvio que quería conocerlo y él también a ellos.

Llegue a la dirección que me había dado Alice, les caería de sorpresa, realmente me esperaban hasta el sábado pero preferí adelantarme. No sabían que venia por una semana. Toque el timbre. Cuando escuche unos zapatitos correr detrás de la puerta y luego otros un poquito mas fuertes.

–Tammy, no, ya te dije que tu no puedes abrir la puerta mi amor- La voz era de Alice reprendiendo a la pequeña tamara por tratar de abrir.

–Poque?

–Porque que tal que es el lobo, quieres que te coma?

–Nooo, el lobo no.

–Entonces deja que sea mamá o papá los que abran la puerta, ok?

–ok.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedo mirándome fijamente, no creía haber cambiado tanto, hasta que después de unos segundos grito:–Bella Por Dios, eres tú?, Jasper, amor, mira quien esta aquí.

–Bella?, oh por Dios, porque no nos dijiste que llegabas hoy? Hubiéramos ido por ti.

–Quise sorprenderlos, lo logre?

–Ya lo creo que si.

La pequeña Tamara nos miraba a los tres y fruncía su pequeño ceño.

–Tammy mi amor, ella es tu madrina Bella, y tu tita Bella que te manda los libros de Londres, bebe.

–Tú, edes mi tita Bella? Siii, mi tita, me vas a lleva al cine ave una picola, y me vas a compa palomalitas?

–Tammy mi amor, que es eso?–la reprendía Alice

–Ella me lo dijo, veda que si?–mirándome con sus ojitos verdes iguales a los de él.

–Claro que si preciosa a donde quieras ir, te llevare.– siiii, brincaba de Felicidad sin duda era una copia exacta de Alice.

Los días pasaron rápidamente había ido a visitar a mis padres a Forks y había ayudado a Alice con los preparativos para la fiesta de Tamara, El sábado iría a recoger a Leo al aeropuerto, y por la tarde estaríamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Tamara. Aun no lo había visto y tampoco nadie me había hablado de él, Rosalie y Emmett habían ido a la casa de Alice a visitarme y recordar viejos tiempos, los 2 seguían siendo los mismos, peleaban por cualquier tontería, pero aun así se amaban profundamente, Alice y Jasper seguían siendo una pareja de ensueño, con sus miradas se decían todo, en estos momentos era cuando extrañaba tanto a leo, y justo como si leyera mi pensamiento, sonó mi celular.

–Te amo– conteste antes de dar cualquier saludo. Dios cuanto lo extrañaba

–Yo te amo mas, preciosa, Como estas? Que tal las cosas por allí?

–Todo bien, fui a visitar a mis padres y llegan mañana también para la fiesta, se mueren por conocerte, al igual que mis amigos.

–Y a… él, ya lo viste?–suspire, nos teníamos mucha confianza y ya habíamos hablado sobre el tema, pero él todavía se sentía inseguro respecto a Edward.

–No, no lo he visto, probablemente mañana, también fue invitado, y pues es el tío de Tamara, no creo que falte. Precioso?

–Dime

–Sabes que Te amo Verdad?

–Si lo se, pero….

–Pero nada amor, termina de empacar y trae tu trasero aquí, porque estamos en invierno y no tengo a mi novio para que me caliente. – últimamente era muy atrevida. Y con eso logre alejar los malos pensamientos que divagaban en su mente.

–No se diga mas jefa, si pudiera teletransportarme, créeme que ya estuviera allí.

–Lo se, por eso Te amo.

–Yo también. Te extraño.

–Que descanses Bebe y tengas un buen viaje, cuídate mucho por favor

–Claro mi vida.

El sábado llego y con ello el ajetreo, por la mañana todos corriendo, Alice estaba histérica y corría para un lado y para otro, jasper tratando de calmarla, yo salí a recoger a mi novio al aeropuerto.

En cuanto lo vi, corrí a su lado y me colgué de su cuello y enrolle mis piernas a su cintura, no me importaba la gente alrededor, Dios lo había extrañado tanto. De camino a casa de Alice, me desvié del camino y paramos en un hotel, la verdad es que ya tenía 4 días de abstinencia y no quería esperar hasta la noche, así que tuvimos una larga sesión de sexo. Aunque estaba cansado por el viaje y el cambio de horario, Leo no puso ninguna objeción.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, ya era un poco tarde, corrimos a la recamara a cambiarnos, Alice solo enarco una ceja, por nuestras fachas, debió enterarse el porqué de nuestro atraso, sin embargo lo que me dejo estática fue la presencia de una persona que se encontraba detrás de ella, en el marco de la cocina, allí estaba él. Dios 4 años sin verlo y todavía me afectaba su presencia, Leo lo noto y me abrazo por la espalda, coloco su cabeza en mi hombro y camino unos pasos para que yo avanzara–Corazón se hace tarde y no querrás presentarme a tus padres en estas trazas, Verdad?– al instante reaccione, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de Edward, –Si claro, Vamos–.

Cuando entre a la recamara todavía iba en estado de zombi, sentí la mirada de Leo y note preocupación, no podía ser, no podía afectarme realmente su presencia, que Diablos pasaba conmigo. (Aquí pueden escuchar la canción de Sentidos opuestos)

_Es tan fácil decirle a mi vida que mire a otro lado  
>lo difícil es que ande derecha y no busque el pasado<br>tu te acercas y veo en tus ojos aquel buen amante  
>pero sigo pensando en el otro que si sabe amarme.<em>

Cuando bajamos a la fiesta, totalmente cambiados y arreglados, me separe de Leo, sentía que lo estaba traicionando con el pensamiento, Demonios, realmente lo amaba, pero algo andaba mal, simplemente no podía dejar de buscar con la vista a Edward. Cuando Leo se acerco a mi, y noto que algo me agobiaba, me miro y con la cabeza señalo que lo siguiera:

–Bella, creo que aun no has cerrado un capitulo de tu vida…

–Que?– De repente me sentí morir, oh por Dios no otra vez, no él, Dios mio.

–Shhs, Preciosa, a lo que me refiero es que necesitas hablar con él, se nota que tienen que hablar, talvez , él se dio cuenta de lo que perdió, y quiere recuperarte. Sabes que Te amo. Y no es que le este dejando el camino libre, eso jamas–toco mi barbilla y me dio un casto beso–Te amo demasiado como para hacer lo mismo que él hizo, pero tú Bella, realmente estas segura de querer estar conmigo, te he visto moverte entre tus amigos, reírte, abrazar a tus padres, estas en tu ambiente, aquí están todos los seres que amas.

Una lagrima caia en mis mejillas y negaba con fuerza con mi cabeza– No, no te tengo a ti.– dije entre un murmullo.

Me abrazo con fuerza y nos fundimos en un beso. Lo amaba y si para hacerlo sentir seguro, debía hablar con Edward y terminar con esta inquietud lo haría.

_Tu no sabes ya no sigo sola  
>otro querer fue llenando el vacio<br>ahora no es la misma historia  
>yo me rehuso a engañarlo contigo<em>

Continuara…

Por cierto acepto sugerencias, el del sabado sera un Epilogo creo que con eso terminare la historia, Quieren que quede con Edward o con Leo, ustedes deciden.


	3. Siempre Te amare

Buenos chicas, aquí está el final de la historia PROMESAS ROTAS, para leerla es necesario tener a un lado una caja de kleenex, ya que el capitulo es muy lacrimógeno, debo decirles que la votación estuvo muy cerrada, muchas gracias por votar por Mi Leo, es un divino, verdad? Debo decirles a todas que son Team Edward que en esta ocasión, Leo gano.

Pero no quiero decir nada, prefiero que lean el capitulo. Para poder escribir un final digno de ustedes, me concentre en unas cuantas canciones, discúlpenme si tal vez alguna de estas ni al caso con sus gustos, pero soy romántica empedernida y escucho de todo, así que mi inspiración voló. Las canciones que me sedujeron fueron las siguientes, las cuales pueden escuchar en el momento es que se esté narrando la escena. Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron, pusieron en favoritos y alertas, en verdad quede asombrada por tantos reviews, al parecer les gusta la competencia para Edward, Verdad?

Bueno de Leo no es lo único que leeremos, de hecho lo tome prestado de Mi Historia Vida Robada donde aparecerá a mitad de ella, sacara de sus casillas a nuestro adorado Edward y debo decirles que no será tan soso, no, en esta historia tendrá la misma personalidad de tierno y lindo pero que peleara duro contra Edward por Bella.

Pueden buscar las canciones y escucharlas en el momento en que se indique para dar el efecto deseado y transportarlas al ambiente descrito.

**Canciones:**

POV Edward/ Quien de los dos será.- Diego Verdaguer ( me gusto la letra ) jejeje.  
>POV Bella Mientes.- Camila  
>POV Edward Aunque estés con él.- Luis Fonsi  
>POV Narrador  Te Amare.- Miguel Bose

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben a quien le pertenecen los personajes y esta historia, bueno humildemente es MIA.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

_Estoy a punto de estallar  
>estoy pensando solo en ella<br>mi alma quiere sollozar  
>pero mi orgullo no la deja<br>dolor que tengo que aguantar  
>porque no quise retenerla.<em>

_Hoy la volveré a ver_,y por ende sentía que el jodido día pasaba demasiado lento, estaba recostado en la cama de mi habitación, miraba el techo buscando alguna imagen de alguna cara que se formara por lo vieja de la pintura, _Me estoy volviendo loco_ pensaba para mi, y entonces sonreí cuando recordé que eso era lo que hacíamos Bella y yo en los días lluviosos de Forks, nos recostábamos en su habitación uno muy cerca del otro, y nos poníamos a buscar caras, ya sabes… esas que se forman en el techo por lo desgastado de la pintura o el yeso. Todo me recordaba a ella, era lo único que tenia ahora, sus recuerdos, porque no tenía idea que había sido de ella en estos 4 años, si tendría pareja, si se había casado, o ya tenía familia, Alice no quería decirme nada de ella, por más que le rogaba por saber, me decía que jamás saldría nada de su boca referente a Bella para mi, _si tanto quieres saber de ella, la hubieras buscado o preguntado en su momento, pero no, claro quién iba a estar enrollándose a las pirujas del hospital? _ Si, Alice era muy sutil para decirme mis verdades, pero aun así la amaba era mi hermanita, la que trataba que aterrizara y volviera a ser el mismo de antes, pero no podía, no podía volver hacer el mismo, porque simplemente _ella _ ya no estaba conmigo. Me senté en la cama y pase mi mano sobre mi rostro, el hecho de saber que hoy la vería de nuevo me ponía eufórico, necesitaba verla, necesitaba olerla, besarla… Tenía tiempo que no rezaba, me sentía jodido, mi vida era una mierda, y era imposible que un ser Divino me tuviera misericordia, pero nada perdía con pedirle compasión: _Dios si existes, te pido una señal, una señal que me indique que ella siente algo por mí. Por favor, prometo cambiar, prometo ser diferente. Ser un buen hijo, un buen hermano y un buen hombre…. Y si Bella me acepta de nuevo, seré un buen __**Esposo. **_

_Triste sin ella estoy  
>y me mata el dolor<br>y no quiero no, no quiero lloraaaaaaaaaar  
>no, no, no.<em>

Definitivamente hoy tendría que hacer que mi Vida cambiara por completo. Merecía volver amar y que me amaran y eso solo si estaba junto a Bella.

Llegue a casa de Alice alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, la fiesta de la peque empezaría a las 5 pero yo quería tener tiempo para poder acercarme a ella, cuando llegue salude a todos con la cabeza, y bese a mi hermana a mi madre y a Renée. La mirada de mi madre y de Renée las sentí diferente, como si quisieran decirme algo, pero Alice las interrumpió antes de hablar para solicitarles ayuda en el jardín, 15 minutos más tarde llego Emmett junto con una Rosalie convertida en pelotita, si , estaban embarazados, por fin después de tanto tiempo buscando un bebe, se les concedía, yo estaba feliz por ellos, y los felicite. Sin embargo todavía no la había visto, quería pensar que se estaba arreglando, aunque ella nunca se había obsesionado con la belleza como Rosalie y Alice, ella era de una belleza natural única y era lo que me encantaba. Alice me pidió un Bol para poner botana, por lo que entre a la cocina, cuando escuche su risa en la sala, comencé a hiperventilar, era ella, esa risa era inconfundible, salí de la cocina sin llevarme el traste que me solicito Alice, solo quería verla, pero lo que encontré no era lo que esperaba, estaba entrando tomada de la mano de un tipo alto, piel bronceada, un poco más alto que yo, y era el causante de felicidad, _Dios definitivamente no existes, _ estaba más jodido que en la mañana en mi recamara, mis manos se cerraron en puños, Quien diablos era ese bastardo que agarraba a _mi Bella _, pero la pregunta era más bien, Quien era yo para impedírselo, _ Nadie, no eres nada para ella _ gritaba una voz en mi cabeza.

Cuando ella se percato de mi presencia, su mirada quedo fija en mi, fue como si con ella pudiéramos decirnos todo, _un como estas? Un Te he extrañado, y un Te amo. _Fue como estar en una burbuja del tiempo, donde nos trasladamos a la época de la preparatoria, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, las mariposas que revoloteaban en el estomago y los nervios que no te permiten hablar. Pero en ese momento, él se acerco a ella por la espalda y la abrazo, sin embargo algo sucedió, aunque tardo segundos en reaccionar, sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos. Cuando fueron a la habitación que Alice les proporciono para que se arreglaran, la enana volteo hacia mí, poniendo sus manos en su cintura como jarra, levanto una de sus cejas, y me miro inquisidora mente amenazándome.

-Edward, por favor, por el amor que le dices profesar a mi hija, te suplico que no hagas escándalos en mi casa, que no trates de acercarte a Bella, ella ya ha re compuesto su vida con un hombre estupendo, y que la ama sobre todas las cosas, así que, si en verdad deseas que veamos los cambios en ti, compórtate como el caballero que una vez te enseño mamá.

-No sé, a que vienen tus advertencias Alice, no pensaba hacer nada, se que la perdí hace mucho tiempo y era de esperarse que no tardara alguien en darse cuenta la maravillosa clase de mujer que es, y que yo no supe valorar.- Regrese a la cocina, y me tope con Emmett y Rosalie, dándome una mirada de compasión, _Demonios lo último que quiero es que causar lastima._

Salí al jardín, para felicitar a la festejada, solo estaría un rato y posteriormente me iría, no tenia caso seguir aquí, era obvio que no era muy bien recibido entre mis amigos y familia, si había aceptado venir, era por 2 razones importantes, Tammy; a quien ya había abrazado y apapachado mientras esperaba ver a Bella, quien era la segunda razón por la que me encontraba aquí, poder acercarme a ella, pero no contaba que traía perro guardián , ahora ya no tenía caso seguir aquí, decidí ir a esconderme en un rincón del jardín donde podía observar a todos.

_(Pueden escuchar en este momento,** Aunque estes con él.- Luis Fonsi**.)_

_Que bonita estas  
>cada día mas<br>tanto que decir  
>tanto que reir para no llorar<em>

Hasta que Bella apareció con un mini vestido negro sin mangas tenía unos pequeños cuadritos que a los lados que dejaban algo a la imaginación, se veía divina, siempre fue hermosa, pero ahora estaba radiante y lamentablemente no era por mí. En varias ocasiones note que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, no quería hacerme ilusiones, pero como deseaba que fuera a mí a quien buscaba.

_Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos  
>pero no consigo callar el sentimiento<br>q es libre como el viento_

Me levante lentamente para dirigirme a la entrada principal, no soportaba verla feliz y contenta, de pronto vi que los dos desaparecían y platicaban en secreto fue lo último que pude soportar, salí de la casa y me quede sentado en los escalones de la entrada principal, despidiéndome en mi pensamiento de Bella esta sería la última vez que la vería.

_Sobreviviré  
>pensando en ti lo hare<br>quedan los recuerdos flotando entre los besos, anoche lo soñé_

De pronto escuche que la puerta se abría, imagine que era Alice era la única que siempre se percataba de mi presencia o ausencia. Sin embargo sentí una presencia acercarse a mi lado, y era la persona que menos hubiera pensado.

-Edward, cierto? Me entrego una cerveza, mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-Te conozco?-enarque las cejas, que, quería este tipo, restregarme en la cara que ahora era él, el que tenía en sus brazos a Bella.

- No, de hecho, no nos presentaron, Soy Leo Smith, pareja de Bella.

- mmm, ¿y?- No entiendo, el motivo del por qué estás aquí… digo…hablando conmigo.

-Bueno, la razón… es que pienso pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo.- Lo que me faltaba el tiro de gracia, con esto confirmaba que la había perdido para siempre.

-y… quieres que yo te de la bendición? Creo que te equivocaste de persona, amigo, en lugar de estar perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo deberías estar hablando con ella o con sus padres.

El sonreía y movía su cabeza a los lados- No has entendido? Dije que pienso decirle a Bella que sea mi esposa, pero antes de eso, quiero asegurarme de su amor. Sé que la hago feliz, somos una pareja totalmente dispareja pero nos acoplamos muy bien, quiero que ella este segura de que se casa conmigo, con Leo Smith y no con un espejismo de lo que soñó con Edward Cullen.

_Dios acaso podría ser verdad? Sera posible que Bella sienta algo por mi, todavia? Si esta era una señal, tendría que aprovechar mi oportunidad._

-Pues si no estás seguro de su amor, entonces no la mereces.- Me levante con la intensión de buscarla y hablar con ella, no tendría otra oportunidad, cuando estaba por entrar, leo me tomo del brazo e hizo que me detuviera.

-No la merezco y ni tu tampoco, es una Mujer excepcional, yo sé, que no podría vivir sin ella, y jamás le haría lo que tú le hiciste, pero no has escuchado el dicho que el primer amor nunca se olvida, fuiste una persona muy importante en su vida y salió de la tuya de la manera mas vil, no soy quien para juzgarte, tus razones tendrías en esos momentos, pero hoy la vi diferente, en su ambiente, con su familia y amigos, ha podido vivir sin ellos, pero me pregunto si seré lo suficiente para hacerla feliz en Londres? Yo podría vivir donde ella quisiera, pero te repito no quiero que tu sombra siempre nos este pisando. Ve… habla con ella, está en el estudio…. pero entiende que no te estoy dejando el camino libre, jamás dejaría a Bella, ella es Mi vida, pero sé que tienen que cerrar su ciclo y de una vez te aclaro, la decisión que Bella tome, es la única que aceptare, porque de lo único que estoy seguro es que ella es la razón de mi existir.

Demonios el hombre la amaba, de eso no me cabía la menor duda, mira que permitir que tu _mujer, maldición ahora era su mujer, me hervía la sangre solo de pensarlo._ Pero permitir que converse con su ex novio, no creo poder llegar a tanto, pero… yo también la amaba, aunque se que no tenía derecho, la amaba y nunca la había dejado de amar, lo de Jennifer solo fue una maldita calentura, una mala jugada de mis hormonas que no pude controlar, Bella jamás me perdonaría o tal vez si. Me jugaría la última carta.

_No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor  
>no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor<br>solo pido que no ignores a tu corazon  
>es el unico que siempre tiene la razon<em>

**BELLA**

Estaba nerviosa, Leo quería que hablara con Edward pero yo no entendía para que, hace 4 años nos habíamos dicho todo, o mejor dicho yo fui la única que hablo, no teníamos nada que hablar, digo si era cierto que me había alterado el volverlo a ver, pero a quien no le pone nerviosa volver a encontrarse con su ex novio, pareja o amor de su vida, la persona que compartiste 5 años de ella. Yo amaba a Leo, claro que si, Edward era mi pasado y allí tenía que quedarse.

Estaba sentada en el estudio, de espaldas a la puerta, comiéndome la uña de mi pulgar izquierdo, definitivamente era señal de nervios, de pronto se escucho como abrían la puerta, me rememoró a la noche en que había cambiado el rumbo de mi vida.

_(Recomendación musical Mientes de Camila )_

_Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,  
>tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,<br>tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y...  
>Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,<br>si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,  
>no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí<em>.

-Bella- mi respiración se acelero, tan solo sentir su aroma, ese aroma que me había acostumbrado a no oler más. Me gire hacia a él y lo vi, esa personalidad que imponía, que me estremecía, me sentía de nuevo como en los primeros años de nuestra relación en la prepa. Que era lo que sentía por él?, porque tenía ganas de correr hacia él y besarlo?, porque quería estar de nuevo en sus brazos? No podía, no debía, yo amaba a Leo, o acaso es posible amar a dos personas.

-Edward, Como estas?

-No tan bien como tú, pero estoy y creo que ya es ganancia.

-Tan mal te ha ido? Acaso no tienes todo lo que deseabas?

-No, porque no te tengo a ti.-

-Que?...Estas de broma?- reí como loca, era lo más ridículo que había escuchado, Salí de su vida porque no tenía ambiciones y disque nuestros caminos ya no se cruzaban, me hizo sentir que no estaba a su altura, ahora sale con esto. Era en serio?

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes  
>ya no tiene caso que lo intentes<br>no me quedan ganas de sentir_

-No, Bella, no estoy bromeando, creo que jamás he hablado mas en serio en mi vida, después de pedirte que viviéramos juntos para ir a la universidad.- él sonrió y me dio la espalda- Sabes? Es curioso, en aquella ocasión estaba sumamente nervioso, tal como lo estoy hoy. Hablar de temas serios contigo, siempre me ponía ansioso, por no saber cómo reaccionarias.

Levante la ceja e hice un ademan de rascar mi barbilla- Sabes que realmente es curioso, hubo un tema realmente serio del que yo deseaba hablar contigo hace 4 años y del cual siempre evadías.

-Bella?-susurro

-No, sinceramente, no sé qué hago aquí hablando contigo-me dirigí a la puerta del estudio dispuesta a retirarme, cuando me gire a verle – si en su momento no tenias ganas de hablar y nada que decir, no sé porque estoy dedicándote unos minutos de mi valioso tiempo, cuando debería estar con mi novio.- De pronto el me detuvo colocando un brazo en mi cintura, sentí la misma electricidad que siempre sentía, seguía allí, la sensación de necesitar un abrazo de él.

-Lo sentiste? Esa electricidad que recorre todo tu cuerpo, sientes lo mismo con él? El te hace vibrar como lo hago yo?- me abrazaba con mucha más fuerza y me pegaba a su cuerpo. Trate de zafarme- Electricidad? Por favor Edward, no te creas inolvidable… - me zafe de su agarre y le di la espalda, de repente me abrazo con mucha más fuerza pegándose a mi cuerpo por detrás.

-Perdóname… Cielo, por favor… Perdóname.- Susurraba cerca de mi oído, sentí que perdía fuerzas en mis piernas, yo no decía nada, solo negaba con la cabeza.

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte  
>busca tu camino en otra parte<br>mientras busco el tiempo que perdí  
>y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.<em>

-Dime qué puedo hacer para que me perdones.- de repente se arrodillo frente a mí, a esas alturas ya no podía contener mis lagrimas, _Dios cuanto tiempo espere esas palabras _– Bella Te amo, se que te hice daño y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, me he recriminado y castigado yo mismo, por lo que te hice, porque desde entonces no soy el mismo. Tú eras todo lo seguro, y lo que realmente valía en mi vida, y sé que te perdí, pero casi 6 años de relación no se pueden ir así porque si.

-Tienes razón, no se fueron así de la noche a la mañana, fue un proceso de sanación para mi corazón, noches en vela, recriminándome que era lo que había hecho mal, autoflagelandome mentalmente por no haber llegado hacer la mujer que necesitabas, por abandonarme como mujer para dedicarme a ti, Dios… yo te amaba Edward, eras todo para mi…

-Shh,- me ponía sus dedos en mis labios- no hables en pasado, por favor… no…

-Lo siento Edward, pero… una vez te entregue mi corazón, y me lo regresaste hecho mil pedazos, pero hubo alguien que se dedico a recoger los pedacitos y pegarlo nuevamente, lo acepto así, ya no tan perfecto, lo acepto despostillado y no puedo sacarlo de mi vida, solo porque tú te diste cuenta de tu error 4 años tarde. Edward… piensa… probablemente estuvimos equivocados y… tu y yo no nacimos para estar juntos..

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí  
>las cosas no suceden porque si,<br>no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

Sin esperarlo, tomo mi rostro y me beso, al principio no respondí, estaba estática no lo esperaba, me había tomado por sorpresa, era un beso posesivo, demandante, cuando reaccione solo me deje llevar, si era lo que necesitaba para desengañarlo, lo haría, pero yo misma había caído en mi trampa, recordé los hermosos momentos juntos y entonces respondí el beso, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, las mías fueron a su rostro , sus besos, eran embriagantes que hacían que me olvidara de todo a mi alrededor. Entonces recordé que ya no estábamos juntos y que afuera de esa habitación estaba un hombre que me amaba y al que no podía hacerle daño, no podía hacerle lo mismo que Edward hizo conmigo, cuando trataba de separarme, escuche como habrían la puerta, trate de separarme, pero Edward me tenia totalmente aprisionada a sus brazos y se rehusaba a reaccionar, cuando enfoque mi vista mas allá de su rostro, lo vi, y vi una mirada de resignación, decepción, no sabía deducirla bien.

Era Leo quien había entrado – Perdón, perdón, Bella, Renée te _está_ buscando, creo… quiere despedirse- Su voz sonaba dolida, _despedirse? Pues cuanto tiempo he estado aquí? _ Se nos había ido el tiempo. Por ahora el que me preocupaba era Leo.- Disculpa, quieres que le diga algo?

-No, ya voy.

-Ok- cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para retirarse, corrí hacia él y agarre su mano.

-Leo, lo que viste….

-No pasa nada, Bella, es normal, yo entiendo…- me dio una de sus sonrisas, pero no llego a sus ojos.

-No, tu no entiendes nada- Dios mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente

-Bella?- Edward me llamaba- No puedes negarte a...

-Cállate Edward… cállate por Dios, acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije? No pienso regresar contigo, no voy a volver a entregarte mi corazón nuevamente, porque…- dirigí mi mirada a Leo, quien me veía con ensoñación tal como lo hacía Jasper con Alice- … porque le pertenece a alguien más. Lo siento.

-Bella… De verdad? No es necesario que te sacrifiques por mí- me decía Leo- si es a él a quien amas, no puedes traicionar a tu corazón solo por no hacerme daño.

-No, no, Leo, tu no…. Ahora se sin quien no podría vivir…. –corrí a los brazos de Leo donde me sentía segura, donde mi corazón encontraba la calma, allí era donde pertenecía, aunque amara a Edward su amor me hacía daño. Regrese a ver a Edward, quien estaba llorando, me partía el corazón verlo así. – Edward – el regreso a verme- hace cuatro años yo estuve en tu lugar y hoy sigo en pie y no es gracias a ti, créeme lo superaras. Fuiste alguien importante en mi vida, pero no puedo volver atrás.

_Te amo_. - Pensó Bella, mientras se retiraba de la habitación junto con Leo.

_Te amo, y siempre te amare. No me importa el tiempo, te esperare._- Pensó Edward al mismo tiempo que veía a Bella salir, tal vez salía de la habitación, pero él estaba seguro que no saldría de su vida.

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte_  
><em>he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte<em>  
><em>mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel<em>  
><em>mi promesa es respetar tu piel y no dejare de amarte <strong>aunque estes con el<strong>_

**Narrador**

Bella y Leo regresaron a su departamento de Londres, él estaba más feliz que nunca, Bella había preferido su amor, no comprendía cómo, ni por qué, estaba casi seguro que la perdería cuando fueron a Seattle, pero cuando frente a Edward Bella lo eligió a él, no cabía de felicidad, la tristeza que reflejaba Edward era probable que hubiera sido la misma que él hubiera tenido si hubiese regresado solo a Inglaterra. Ya no sabía de qué manera demostrar su inmenso amor a la castaña. Hacia 2 semanas que habían regresado de Estados Unidos, y estaba preparando una noche especial para ambos donde le propondría a Bella matrimonio. Ya había hablado con los padres de Bella y los señores Swan le habían dado su bendición, estaban contentos de ver de nuevo a su hija sonreír, pero sobre todo verla convertido en toda una mujer y no la sombra de un hombre.

Bella estaba feliz porque por fin su vida ya había tomado un rumbo fijo, en la editorial le iba de maravilla, y a nivel personal no le podía ir mejor, Leo la amaba, y ella le correspondía, tal vez su amor no podría compararse como al que le tenía a Edward, pero sabía que era amor lo que sentía por ese hombre que hizo volver a latir a su corazón. Y como cada mañana la despertaba cantándole su canción como él le llamaba.

-Esta canción dice exactamente, lo que siento por ti, lo que me haces sentir Bella, no sabes cómo le doy gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, lamento que haya sido detrás de una puerta, si pudiera borrar eso, lo haría y pasaría yo por ese dolor- acaricio su nariz y la beso como si acariciara a un bebé- porque lo último que yo haría en este mundo sería hacerte sufrir, preciosa. Te amo, Bella, Te amo con todo mi ser…..

_(Recomendación musical Te amare/ Miguel Bose )_

_Con la paz de las montañas te amaré  
>Con locura y equilibrio te amaré<br>Con la rabia de mis años  
>Como me enseñaste a ser<br>Con un grito en carne viva te amaré_

Bella recordaba con una sonrisa el día que él le había dicho esas palabras y como posteriormente se puso a cantar y sacarla de la cama para bailar con ella. Sin embargo el malestar con el que se levantaba últimamente la volvió a traer al día presente, de pronto corrió a su escritorio a buscar un calendario, comenzó a sacar cuentas y se percato de que tenia exactamente 1 semana de retraso, su estado de felicidad y las noches que se dedicaron amarse ella y Leo después de su llegada de Seattle era probable que ya tuviera fruto, estaba feliz, tenía a un hombre que la amaba, un buen trabajo, y probablemente ahora un hijo que venía a completar el cuadro de felicidad en la familia Smith Swan, aunque no habían hablado de matrimonio, Bella sabia que Leo era lo que más deseaba, casarse y tener familia.

Leo había cancelado en 2 ocasiones la reservación en el restaurant que había escogido para la cena con bella, últimamente parecía que era el único pediatra en Londres y que todos los niños se habían puesto de acuerdo en enfermarse o hacer una travesura. Bella tampoco le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Leo le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para darle pero que lamentablemente las cosas no habían salido como él quería, a pesar de resistirse a dicha sorpresa, ella decidido también esperar a darle la noticia para esa ocasión, a si ambos serian sorprendidos.

Por fin había llegado el día de la cena. Bella se sentía inquieta en su oficina, no era por el embarazo pues afortunadamente no sufría de vómitos, más que unas ligeras nauseas que se calmaban a medio día, era otra cosa, una angustia que le oprimía el pecho, como la sensación de que algo malo sucedería.

Leo iba por los pasillos del hospital feliz, pues esa noche por fin le entregaría el anillo a bella, el anillo que él llevaba como amuleto de la suerte en el bolsillo del pantalón pues nunca lo dejaba, se dirigía a la cafetería del hospital, cuando iba camino allí, vio a gente correr, y a otros gritar, no sabía que pasaba, por lo que fue a averiguar, los murmullos decían que un hombre de mediana edad había entrado al hospital con un revolver a matar al personal de dicho hospital pues habían sido los causantes de la muerte de su hija de 10 años, una niña que por no contar con seguro médico le negaron la atención, su hija iba con un diagnostico de apendicitis y requería cirugía, pero al no ser atendida la niña murió de peritonitis, el señor estaba deshecho y tenía una rabia inmensa por los médicos que se suponían su deber era salvar vidas.

Leo entro en la cafetería, era la hora pico, en que la mayoría tomaba un refrigerio para y la imagen que vio fue de terror, nunca imagino vivir algo así, solo se veían esas escenas en las películas o noticias de países lejanos, pero ahora él se encontraba justo en ese momento viviendo dicha situación. En la cafetería estaba el hombre apuntando con un arma a la chica de recepción, alrededor estaban los cuerpos de las personas a quienes ya les había disparado 2 Doctores y 3 enfermeras. Leo no sabía qué hacer, ya se había notificado a la policía, pero como siempre tardaban en llegar, él trato de razonar con el hombre que tenía el arma, pero era como si estuviera poseído, y sin decir más descargo una bala en el pecho de Leo, para posteriormente darse un tiro en la cabeza.

Bella sintió una presión más fuerte en el pecho, fue entonces que Ben se acerco a su escritorio, y le dijo que tenía que ir a la cocineta donde los empleados tomaban un refrigerio, allí había una pequeña salita con una mini cocina y una televisión, en ella se estaba transmitiendo las noticias locales, y justo se daba a conocer el ataque de un hombre armado en contra del personal del hospital infantil, Bella no lo podía creer, por instinto se llevo las manos a su pancita inexistente, y comenzó a sollozar, Ben la agarro antes de que desplomara en el piso, le dieron agua, y le dieron a oler alcohol para tratar de reanimarla. Cuando Bella volvió en sí, se dirigió a su oficina para tomar su bolso e ir al hospital. Algo le decía que Leo era uno de los heridos, pero no quería creerlo del todo, no, tenía que asegurarse que él se encontraba bien.

Las noticias no fueron alentadoras, Leo se encontraba en Cuidados Intensivos, la bala se había alojado cerca del corazón y no podían extraerla sin causarle un mayor riesgo. Como Bella no era su esposa no podía pasar a al área donde se encontraba Leo, estaba desesperada, tenía que verlo, no podía perderlo, tenía que decirle que estaban esperando un bebé.

Mientras Bella se encontraba sumida en su tristeza, Ángela trato de llamar a los padres de Bella pero al no localizarlos, le llamo a Alice ella podría darles la noticia, lo que no sabía Ángela, es que en casa de Alice se encontraba Edward, últimamente pasaba más tiempo en familia, había decidido poner fin a su vida de Playboy, por lo que opto de cambiar también de hospital, empezaría nuevamente, probablemente no se ganara a la familia de la noche a la mañana, pero estaba haciendo cambios y eso debería contar.

Cuando sonó el teléfono en casa de Alice fue él quien respondió, al principio se asombro de que Ángela estuviera llamando, pero recordó que ella se encontraba con Bella y un foco se encendió, sus instintos le decían que algo habia pasado con Bella, Ángela se resistía a decirle a Edward lo sucedido, pero tal vez solo Edward pudiera localizar a los papas de Bella. Cuando Ángela le comunicaba lo sucedido, sin pensarlo salió de la casa de Alice, le pidió que localizara a los papas de Bella y los hiciera ir a su casa, mientras él iba a su departamento y empacaba algunas cosas, tenía que estar con ella, tenía que apoyarla, probablemente Bella se derrumbaría, no sabía afrontar cosas así, su corazón latía a mil por hora, que tal si ella no quería que estuviera allí, que tal si lo rechazaba como amigo.

Leo era un gran tipo se lo había demostrado la ocasión que estuvo en Seattle, y no le deseaba ningún mal, aunque todavía deseara a la que ahora era su _mujer_. Cuando regreso de su departamento les dio la noticia todos se conmocionaron, Charlie y renee viajarían en el primer vuelo a Londres junto con Edward quien ya había comprado los boletos, sabía que los Swan no podían costear ese viaje, pero esto era una emergencia y si él podía llevarlos hacia ella, con gusto lo haría, aunque él ya no fuera su persona favorita. Tenía que estar con Bella, _Dios esperaba volver a verla, pero no en esas condiciones_ esperaba que Leo se encontrara bien, porque de no ser así, Bella sufriría mucho, y era lo último que deseaba era verla sufrir.

Bella no podía esperar más, sin pensarlo, evadió algunas enfermeras y se dirigió al área de cuidados intensivos, Leo estaba lleno de cables en su pecho, estaba pálido, y respiraba con dificultad por lo que tenia oxigeno. Se acerco a la camilla, y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle un -Te amo.

Leo como si solo esperara la presencia de Bella reacciono, abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía que ya no le quedaba tiempo y demonios, tiempo era lo que necesitaba y lo había perdido, porque la vida le hacia una mala jugada en ese preciso momento en que sentía el hombre más afortunado. Como se arrepentía no haber podido ir a esa cena y pedirle que se casara con él. Se movió inquieto tratando de quitarse la mascarilla de oxigeno, para poder hablarle y verla aunque sea unos minutos antes del final.

-Pre..ciosa! Lo siento….

-Precioso- Bella murmuraba, con los labios temblándole por contener el llanto, le acariciaba su rostro- no hables por favor amor, no debes esforzarte, no quiero que te alteres, mira que si se dan cuenta me van a sacar,- él trato de hablar nuevamente- shh… estoy aquí de contrabando, así que tu, tranquilo mi vida, Leo… tranquilo, estoy aquí, estaré aquí.

-No Bella, no hay tiempo, lo sé, Te amo Preciosa- movía sus dedos buscando el calor de la mano de Bella.- Sabes estoy feliz y tranquilo, porque conocí el amor, porque te conocí a ti,

-No, Leo, no hables así, tú te vas a poner bien, te vas a recuperar y volverás a casa con… nosotros- Bella pensó que si le daba esa noticia podría reanimarlo, pareciera que se estaba dando por vencido y no le permitiría que hiciera eso. No ahora que había una personita que lo necesitaría.

-Con nosotros?

-Si… Leo conmigo y tu ...hijo … estoy embarazada, así que por favor, no te rindas, no me dejes sola, Leo, se fuerte, por favor….

La maquina que leía los latidos del corazón de Leo comenzó hacer unos pitidos muy fuertes, sin duda la noticia sorprendió a Leo, Bella comenzó a asustarse no sabía que pasaba, pero era obvio que su noticia lo había alterado.

-Bebe, lo siento, no debí decírtelo así, debí haberme esperado.

- No, Preciosa… es la mejor noticia…mmm- se quejaba- Dios porque ahora, Bella, necesito que me operen, Bella, sé que mis colegas no quieren hacerlo porque es un riesgo muy grande debido a la ubicación de la bala, por favor insiste, necesito estar bien para ti y para _mi cachito_, hazlo y ve hablar con ellos…. por favor…..

Las enfermeras no tardaron en entrar a la habitación y reprendieron a Bella por ser tan desconsiderada, por alterar al paciente, los Doctores también le llamaron la atención y le prohibieron que volviera a entrar.

Bella estaba desesperada, había pasado toda la noche en el hospital, la falta de sueño y no haber probado bocado le estaba pasando factura, no se acordaba que Ángela había estado con ella, no sabía ni en que día estaba. Ángela había estado acompañándola, pero Bella no se percataba de su presencia, estaba mal anímicamente, le ofreció un café al que ella rechazo, no tenia apetito, pero de pronto se le antojo un Jugo de Fresas con piña y kiwi, no sabía el porqué del antojo, hasta que se acordó que dentro de ella crecía una vida, que había formado junto con el hombre que paradójicamente estaba perdiendo su vida. Tenía que alimentarse, no podía dejarse derrumbar, un _cachito_ como le había llamado Leo, la necesitaba bien.

Ya era tarde del siguiente día, cuando por un pasillo vio una mujer menudita dirigiéndose hacia ella, no la distinguía bien, sus ojos se sentían arenosos, pero sabia quien era, su madre y detrás de ella también venia su padre. Bella no soporto mas y se derrumbo, los necesitaba, Dios cuánto dolor tenia dentro de su pecho, tan solo de pensar que su _amor_ se estaba muriendo. De llorar y acunarse en los brazos de su madre, Bella no vio quien más los había acompañado, hasta que se pregunto cómo es que ellos habían llegado allí. Cuando levanto el rostro y vio los ojos de su madre le pregunto que _Como_, Renée solo giro su cabeza apuntando el lugar donde se encontraba la persona a quien le debían el estar en esos momentos con su hija.

Cuando Bella lo vio, su mundo se volvió a sacudir, estaba allí parado recargado a la pared mirando el piso como si fuera una obra de arte, no quería levantar la mirada, no quería acercarse aunque fuera lo que más deseaba, solo estaba allí para verla y que ella supiera que podía contar con él, no quería que su presencia lo incomodara.

Sin embargo ella se acerco a él sigilosamente, e hizo algo que él no se hubiera esperado, lo abrazo, lo abrazo como si de ello dependiera su vida misma.

-Tranquila, monstrua- Edward le susurraba, ese era el apodo que se decían en secundaria, para darse ánimos cuando se enfrentaban a una decisión muy difícil en sus vidas.- Tú eres fuerte, eres una monstrua nadie puede contra ti, esto es pasajero, ya lo veras, él se pondrá bien, y volverá contigo y esto solo será una amarga experiencia pasada.

Bella negaba y sonreía tristemente, _monstrua? Dios hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese apodo_ pensó para si,- No Edward, él está mal, realmente está muy mal, los doctores no quieren operarlo por la ubicación de la bala, tienen miedo de dañar alguna arteria importante de su corazón.-Y entonces recordó que Edward era cardiólogo, que en Estados unidos era el mejor- Edward- limpiándose las lagrimas le decía- Tu.. tu puedes operarlo? El quiere ser operado, necesita estar bien, necesita salir bien de ello, no pueden dejarlo así… Edward por favor… habla con ellos, diles por lo que más quieras.

_Dios lo que más quiero eres tu Bella_ los pensamientos de Edward no dejaban de trabajar, se encontraba allí junto a ella abrazándola, pero bajo qué circunstancias.

-No, Bella, no puedo hacer eso.

Bella se zafo de él.- Por qué? Por favor, hazlo por mí, pídeme lo que quieras pero, opéralo y tráelo de nuevo a mí.

Edward la dejo en brazos de Charlie y Renée, se dirigió con los médicos que estaban atendiendo el caso de Leo, le explicaron la situación, y definitivamente ellos no podían arriesgarse, Edward salió del consultorio del cardiólogo de Londres, sin duda, era muy peligroso operarlo, pero no imposible, pero si lo operaban o moría o vivía, si no lo operaban solo había un destino la muerte, pues la bala seguiría su camino y terminaría precisamente en el corazón.

Edward se debatía interiormente en que hacer, no quería ver sufrir a Bella. Pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas. Se dirigió al área de Cuidados intensivos. No había tomado una decisión pero probablemente, si lo veía podría decidirse por fin.

Estuvo un rato observándolo, era un gran tipo, amaba con locura a Bella y ella era feliz, por que la vida se ensañaba con ella, él ya se habia apartado de ella, habia decidido reformarse y cambiar sabia bien que aunque lo lograra Bella no regresaría con él, pues era feliz. Pero ahora esto, parecía que el destino se empañaba en que talvez habría una oportunidad, _ nooo acosta de que_, negaba con fuerza Edward desechando los pensamientos oscuros que le venían a la mente.

Leo abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio. No podía hablar, pero con la mirada le decía todo _hazlo, hazlo por ella._

8 horas en el quirófano, 8 horas en que Edward estaba jugando hacer Dios, estaba la vida de Leo en sus manos y bien podía dejar de ser Dios para ser el Diablo y arrebatarle la vida, pero no podía, no debía. La Operación fue un éxito, tenían que esperar la reacción de Leo en las siguientes horas, de ello dependería si viviría o moriría.

Cuando Edward salió del Quirófano y entro a la sala de espera, se asombro de ver a toda su familia, todos habían viajado para apoyar a Bella, y que no se sintiera sola. Leo no tenia familia, sus padres habían muerto cuando él apenas tenía 10 años, se crio con unos tíos que ya tenían una edad muy avanzada y habían muerto hace año y medio. Por lo que prácticamente solo tenía a Bella y a su hijo que venía en camino y que nadie sabía más que los futuros padres.

Cuando Bella pidió permiso para verlo, le negaban la entrada, alegando lo que había hecho la ultima vez, pero una enfermera Kate Winkler, era una amiga de Leo, lo apreciaba mucho, y abogo por Bella.

-No es su esposa, pero está a punto de serlo.- Comento Kate a la enfermera a cargo, abrazo a Bella y la animo a entrar.

-Pues será bajo tu responsabilidad, porque yo me lavo las manos si algo le pasa al Dr Smith.- murmuro la enfermera que más bien parecía carcelera.

PI…PI….PI…PI…. La maquina contaba los latidos de un corazón herido por el desquicio de un hombre que no contemplo las vidas que arrebataba, su dolor lo había cegado y con ello, había terminado las vidas de 3 enfermeras 2 doctores y había dejado a una recepcionista muy herida.

Bella lo vio y lloro, no soportaba verlo así, no quería que el se convirtiera en un numero mas entre las víctimas de ese terrible suceso que había marcado para siempre al personal del hospital. Pero sabía que estaba muy mal, sin embargo debía darse ánimos y que él no lo notara.

Leo abrió los ojos, la miro y solo tuvo fuerzas para decir sus últimas palabras, a ella, a esa mujer que lo amo y le enseño a amar, a ella que había decidido renunciar al amor de su vida por darse una oportunidad con él.

-Perdóname, y gracias por todo Preciosa, TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARE….

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_

_Te amare te amare_

_Porque fuiste algo importante_

_Te amare te amare_

_Cuando ya no estes presente_

_A pesar de todo siempre_

_Te amare_

Después de la muerte de Leo, Bella no podía levantarse de la cama, no quería salir del departamento de Leo ese, en el cual por unos meses fue la mujer más feliz, lloraba inconsolablemente, como era posible que un gran hombre se hubiera ido, que un excelente amigo, amante y _Dios futuro padre _ hubiera muerto, lloraba por su desdicha, por no compartir los momentos de criar a su hijo, los momentos que no viviría con él, su primer ultrasonido, sus antojos, el nacimiento, sus primeros pasos, Bella era un mar de llanto. Nadie podía hacerla salir de la recamara, nadie podía hacer que reaccionara, hasta que llego él. Edward.

Edward sabia que el haber perdido un amor era para sentirse completamente desdichado, pero parecía que a Bella algo más que ello le preocupaba, la conocía bien, más que ella misma y sabia que algo pasaba mas allá de la muerte de Leo, por lo que la enfrento.

-Bella… -susurraba, mientras entraba de puntitas a la recamara, no le gustaba estar allí, pero Alice sabia que él era el único que podría ayudarla por lo que no dudo en llamarlo.

-Vete, déjame sola, necesito estar sola, que no lo entienden?- Gritaba Bella, en sollozos que no se calmaban

-Bella, monstrua, que te pasa?

-Deja de llamarme a si, no vuelvas a llamarme monstrua, tu y yo no somos amigos, me entiendes? No somos nada, no se que haces aquí, Demonios si… no te hubiera pedido que lo operaras, si … yo… soy la culpable verdad? Fue mi culpa….

Edward corrio asu lado y la arrullo, Bella estaba mal, y no podia dejarla asi, quiso darle un calmante, pero ella se rehusaba, la amenazo con buscar ayuda para poder aplicarle la inyeccion, y fue cuando ella se lo dijo.

-No puedo tomar nada, y no quiero que me apliques nada... Estoy embarazada...

Edward sintio que su mundo se venia encima de él, Bella embarazada, tendria un hijo de él, un retoño, definitivamente si él hubiera vivido, Bella tuviera una familia, La Familia que él una vez le prometio y que lamentablemente rompio. Eso era un lazo inquebrantable, solo significaba que Bella si lo habia olvidado, y ahora él que hacia con su amor, seria capaz de permanecer con ella, solo como amigos? Por que sin duda ella lo necesitaba, aunque no se lo dijera... Podria permanecer con ella, sabiendo que su amor ya no le pertenecia?...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry... Pero no podia ser de otra manera, mi pobre chiquitito patoso, no podria sufrir una decepción amorosa, merecia ser feliz hasta el ultimo momento. Estoy sumamente agradecida con todas ustedes, definitivamente no me lo esperaba, todas han expuesto su sentir, sin duda Edward fue un cerdo con Bella, y muchas pedian segunda oportunidad, pero tambien me pidieron que el derramara lagrimas, creen que fueron suficientes ?, aunque todavia le toca sufrir mas.. No se que me pasa, pero no puedo cortar los capitulos, el miercoles si no me equivo subire el epilogo, lo prometo, ya voy por la mitad, dije que subiria el sabado lamentablemente los fines de semana se me complican, asi que no vuelvo a prometer nada, por que al final resulto como Edward Rompo mis promesas, jejeje.<strong>

**Bueno se que debi contestar sus Reviews soy una grosera por no agradecerles personalmente, pero se que preferiran el capitulo a mis saludos, asi que me enfrasque en escribir, este fue el resultado, quise incluir el epilogo en este capitulo, pero, prefiero leer sus comentarios, al final creo que pude complacer a muchas. Las invito tambien a pasarse a mi otra historia Vida Robada, al principio esta un poco lenta, pero creanme que se pondra mejor... Las quiero y GRACIAS POR APOYARME en esta aventura que recien inicio...**

**Martu Cullen, Adriana, tammyenache, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Chica Saga Crepusculo neny, lizzy cullen swan, Haruhi23, Yasmin-Cullen, Molly.M94, Lucimary,liza, lanenacullen,Perl rose Swan, carmen, lili, Matocro, fany cullenPattz, Carlie cullen13, Aby, Anabel 94, marielyy, maria, Conejo azul, triix 2402, Isabella 1205, princes Lynx, Lore Molina, afrodita Cullen. ª.ª Besos.  
><strong>


End file.
